Je n'ai d'yeux que pour lui
by Lazuli Allen
Summary: Cette histoire utilise les perso de HP, mais ne se passe pas dans le même univers. Il n'y a pas les mêmes couples non plus. Résumé : Severus n'a pas un passé facile. Il a beaucoup souffert, mais il avance lentement vers son avenir. Il rentre en même première année de biologie avec Harry et Drago. Pourtant, son passé revient rapidement le hanter à son plus grand malheur...
1. Chapitre 1 : Le début de tout

Je n'ai eu d'yeux que pour lui depuis le tout début, depuis la première fois que j'avais posé les yeux sur lui. Au premier regard, j'ai été subjugué par lui, par son innocence, sa beauté, sa gentillesse et surtout, par son sourire. Quand je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois, je n'avais que 6 ans, j'étais habillé de haillon et j'avais faim. Et lui, il m'a tendu son goûter alors que les passants ne faisaient même pas attention à moi. Il venait de s'installer dans mon petit immeuble insalubre avec sa mère, son père, ses deux sœurs et son frère.

C'était mon voisin de palier dans cet habitat malpropre. Malgré l'admiration que je lui portais, je détestais le voir. À chaque fois qu'il pausait son regard sur moi, je ressentais un fort sentiment de honte. Chaque jour, il pouvait voir les marques sur mon corps. Chaque soir, il pouvait entendre mes cris. Pourtant, il ne me repoussait pas. Au contraire, il essayait de toujours être là pour moi. Il me consolait, m'aidait quand je n'arrivais pas à faire toutes les tâches ménagères ou m'apportait à manger quand je n'en avais pas eu de la journée.

C'est grâce à lui que mon père a été arrêté pour violence physique et psychologique sur ma mère et moi. Après plusieurs plaintes portées par sa famille, la police est enfin intervenue. Mon état, plus que ma mère, ont permis de l'emprisonner pour de longues années. J'avais 11 ans à ce moment-là. Et j'avais le même âge quand ma mère s'est suicidé sous mes yeux à cause de l'emprisonnement de mon père. C'est encore grâce à lui que j'ai pu intégrer sa famille et vivre une vie plus ou moins normal.

Je suis toujours dans cet immeuble miteux, mais je suis avec lui et sa grande famille. J'ai 18 ans maintenant et je rentre à l'université, comme lui. Nous vivons encore chez ses parents, mais il y a moins de monde. Son grand frère est parti depuis longtemps et travaille en temps que médecin à l'hôpital de la ville. Sa grande sœur, quant à elle, est partie dans une autre ville pour devenir enseignante pour enfants porteurs d'handicape. Sa petite sœur entre juste au lycée alors elle n'est pas présence la semaine, elle est dans un internat.

Je suis en biologie, première année. Avec lui. Nous sommes tellement différent l'un de l'autre. Mais en même temps, nous sommes tellement ressemblant. Je suis resté le petit garçon craintif qui prend les coups sans se plaindre et lui, le petit garçon protecteur qui pense aux autres avant lui même. Je m'appelle Severus Potter parce que c'est les Potter qui m'ont adopté. Mon vrai nom de famille est Snape. Lui, c'est Harry Potter.

Je me cache constamment dans son ombre pour l'admirer, le vénérer. Même aujourd'hui, le jour de la rentrée des classes. C'est donc avec appréhension que je regarde les groupes de TD. Et c'est avec horreur que je découvre que je ne suis pas avec lui. Il est dans le groupe 1 et moi, dans le groupe 6. Je parcours la liste des élèves pour savoir qui sera avec moi. Je connais personne. Je ferais avec et puis tant pis. Pas vraiment le choix.

Harry me sourit gentiment et me rassure en me disant que tout va bien se passer, mais je ne le crois pas. Je connais ma chance légendaire… Je vais encore tomber sur un groupe nul. Aller ! Cette année, je ne dois pas me laisser faire ! Je dois être aussi fort que lui.

Après un dernier signe de la main, on se dirige vers nos classes respectives. Il me faut plusieurs minutes avant de trouver le bon bâtiment et surtout la bonne salle. Je suis dans les premiers, j'en profite donc pour choisir une place vers le milieu de la pièce. Ainsi, je pourrais écouter les conversations et me faire une opinion des gens tout en écoutant le cours. Et c'est partie pour deux heures de biologie végétale.

Bilan de la journée : ça aurait pu être pire. Je me suis même fait un ami, un beau blond. Drago Malefoy, il me semble. Il s'est assis à côté de moi durant le premier cours et on a rapidement sympathisé. Malgré son air supérieur, il est assez agréable et surtout cultivé ! Ce qui est rare de nos jours. Il m'a tout de suite prévenu qu'il était travailleur. Il n'était pas ici pour glander. Il venait de PACES qu'il avait échoué de peu. Il devait donc faire un an en biologie pour retenter la première année de médecine.

Le soir venu, je retrouve Harry, accompagné de Drago. Ce dernier attend sa mère qui doit arriver d'ici une demie-heure. En me dirigeant vers mon frère d'adoption, je remarque aussitôt la fille qui lui tourne autour. Une jolie rousse. J'adopte mon masque et présente mon nouveau camarade et mon vieil ami d'enfance. On discute tout les quatre quelques minutes avant que Abelforth ne vienne nous chercher. Retour à la maison.

Eileen est en train de préparer à manger quand j'ouvre la porte d'entrée. Une délicieuse odeur de tarte aux pommes chatouille mes narines. Qu'est ce que j'aime ses tartes ! Aussitôt que je pose un pied dans la maison qu'elle m'assaille de questions sur ma journée. Je lui réponds, heureux de pouvoir enfin lui parler de cette rentrée.

Pendant tout le repas, nous avons parlé de cette grande journée. Harry semble être tombé sur un bon groupe, lui aussi. La fille de tout à l'heure est une nouvelle amie. Une amie gentille, intelligente et surtout belle comme une fleur. J'ai, encore une fois, joué à l'acteur avec du talent. Durant tout le repas, j'ai caché ce que mes yeux veulent dire.

Ça fait maintenant un mois que l'on a repris les cours. On s'est beaucoup éloigné avec Harry à la faculté. Il a ses propres amis, j'ai les miens. À la maison, c'est toujours pareil. On passe notre temps à se chamailler, à se disputer, à s'aimer…

Avec le temps, je commence à vraiment apprécier mon groupe. Et surtout Drago. Même si je n'apprécie pas sa manière de traiter ses conquêtes qu'il enchaîne plutôt rapidement. Il a la mauvaise habitude de se servir des femmes ou des hommes un soir ou deux avant de les jeter. Il fait ça que pour les personnes qu'il considère comme inintéressantes. Envers moi ou envers Lily, il est très gentil et serviable.

Ce soir, j'ai prévu de sortir boire un verre avec eux. J'ai invité Harry et ses amis dont je ne connais pas encore les noms. On doit se retrouver au centre-ville, devant un bar très connu de cette ville, le Zinc.

J'arrive en compagnie de Drago. Il porte un simple T-shirt noir moulant avec un pantalon de la même couleur. Le tout moule parfaitement son corps de dieu et fait ressortir son ventre plat et sa musculature très bien dessiné. Ça fait aussi ressortir son teint pâle et ses cheveux blonds. Pour souligner son magnifique regard de glace, il a passé un trait d'erleingner sous ses yeux. Ça le rend encore plus craquant.

Comparé à lui, je suis habillé négligemment. Je ne porte qu'une simple chemise cintré bleu clair et un jean large plus foncé. Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à ce que je voulais porter. C'est Lily qui m'a conseillé de m'habiller ainsi. Elle est plutôt douée pour habiller les gens. D'ailleurs, je me demande quand elle compte arriver.

On discute un peu en attendant le reste des gens. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, on décide de prendre un verre en se disant que ça les ferait bien venir. Je laisse Drago choisir pour moi, il a tenu à m'offrir ce verre. Il a tellement insisté, que j'ai dis oui en lui promettant de lui en offrir un, la prochaine fois. Ma bière, une sorte de mélange entre du vin blanc et de la bière blonde, dans la main et attablé dans un coin, je regarde les allés et venus des gens.

Finalement, Harry se pointe avec une demie-heure de retard, en même temps que Lily, au bras de la fille rousse. Ginny, je crois. Ils commandent et nous rejoignent juste après. J'étais en train de boire quand j'ai vu un échange de regard étrange entre Lily et Drago. On parle de tout et de rien en buvant nos verres. Malgré le débat animé que j'ai sur le Seigneur des Anneaux avec Drago et Ginny, je vois bien le regard que lance mon frère adoptif sur Ginny, assise à côté de moi. Je ne montre rien et continue de débattre.

On fini par changer de bar. On se dirige avec enthousiaste vers le Clu. Le surnom d'un bar au nom imprononçable, mais où la bière est vraiment bonne selon Drago. Cette fois-ci, je le laisse choisir pour moi, mais je paie avant qu'il n'est le temps de sortir sa carte bleu. Quand on ne laisse pas le choix, c'est bien aussi.

La soirée se continue ainsi. Régulièrement, on change de bar. Je me mets rapidement aux boissons softs. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. À la fin de la soirée, je me retrouve avec un Drago qui ne marche plus droit. Lily se moque bien de moi en le voyant se tenir à mon bras pour ne pas tomber. Ginny s'accroche au bras de Harry en prétextant l'alcool, mais elle n'a bu que deux ou trois verres, il me semble.

On arrive au niveau de la résidence universitaire où habite Lily qui nous héberge gracieusement. Je lâche Drago en le posant contre un mur pour aider notre amie à ouvrir la porte qui semble assez résistante. Sauf que le blond tente de se relever pour faire je ne sais quelle idée idiote qui passe dans la tête d'une personne ivre. Il manque de tomber et je le rattrape de justesse.

Il en profite pour me voler un baiser. Je fais comme rien ne s'était passé. Demain, il ne s'en rappellera même pas. En le relevant, je remarque le visage rouge et fermé de Harry. Il doit être gêné par ce qu'il vient de voir. J'espère qu'il ne s'en rappellera pas demain, lui non plus.

Il avait été établi que je dormirai avec Drago et Harry avec Ginny. Lily avait la gentillesse de nous prêter des lits alors nous avons rien dit. Nous sommes tous allés dormir. Certains en avaient plus besoin que d'autres. Mais dormir avec un mec complètement bourré, c'est pas la chose la plus agréable du monde. Surtout quand le gars en question s'endort contre vous sans vous demander votre avis.


	2. Chapitre 1,5 : La suite

Coucou,

Désolée, il y a eu un petit problème avec le chapitre 1. J'ai oublié de mettre toute cette partie ^^'

Du coup, voilà le chapitre 1.5. Désolée pour ceux qui ont lu le chapitre 2 avant. Cela ne devait pas avoir de sens ^^"

Bonne lecture et merci à Pim's d'Alpha de m'avoir prévenu pour ce petit problème :)

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Le lendemain, à mon réveil, Drago est toujours blotti contre moi, sa tête sur mon torse et un bras autour de mon ventre. Il est encore plus mignon endormi. Tendrement, je lui caresse la joue. On dirait un enfant sagement endormi. Je le sens bouger contre moi. J'arrête aussitôt de le caresser alors que lui ressert son étreinte autour de mes hanches. Il ne semble pas vouloir me laisser partir. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille. Ça va être gênant.

Je repense au baiser qu'il m'a volé hier soir. C'était mon premier baiser et il me le vole. J'espère qu'il ne s'en rappellera pas. Mais avec tout l'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang, je ne pense pas avoir de problème de ce côté là. Sans m'en rendre compte, je commence à lui caresser les cheveux. Ils sont tellement doux. Je suis sûr qu'il prend grand soin de son physique et de ses cheveux d'un blond platine qui lui tombe légèrement devant les yeux.

J'admire ses muscles sous son T-shirt moulant de la veille. Je n'allais tout de même pas le déshabiller. Son corps musclé, mais pas trop doit en faire craquer plus d'un ou une. Tu m'étonne qu'il fini toujours avec une fille ou un homme différent.

\- Hum… Sev'…

Je m'immobilise, la main dans ses cheveux. Drago commence tout doucement à émerger du sommeil. Ça ne l'empêche pas de me prendre pour une peluche vivante. Je le laisse faire, ne sachant comment réagir. Au bout de quelques minutes, il relève la tête et remarque enfin ma présence. Il me sourit avant de me saluer puis de reposer sa tête et de se reblottir contre moi.

\- Drago… Peux-tu me lâcher s'il te plaît ?

Aucune réponse. Je le regarde pour vérifier s'il ne s'est pas rendormi. Non, il est bien réveillé. Bon. La journée va être longue s'il ne me laisse pas partir. J'attrape mon portable pour vérifier l'heure. Ça va, il n'est que 9h. J'ai encore le temps. En plus, je pense que tout le monde dort encore, je n'ai entendu aucun bruit. La pénombre de la chambre est reposante, autant en profiter le plus possible vu que je suis prisonnier.

\- Tu m'en veux pour hier ?

Je ne réagis pas tout de suite. Me parle-t-il de son état lamentable ou bien de son baiser ? Je préfère faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Au final, l'alcool ne lui fait peut-être pas perdre la mémoire. Je ne sais pas encore comment réagir face à ça. L'improvisation, ça n'a jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit que je sache.

\- Je parle du… du baiser, Severus… Tu dois penser que j'étais soul et que je ne me contrôlais pas, mais ça serait te mentir que de dire que c'est la vérité. Je t'ai embrassé parce que je le voulais.

J'étais complètement surpris. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que c'était voulu. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne peux pas dire être insensible à son charme. Loin de là, il me plaît énormément. Il est d'une beauté glaciale à couper le souffle. Elle n'est pas que physique, son esprit aussi est d'une grande beauté. Il est cultivé, intelligent, agréable, prêt à rendre service. Malgré son air arrogant et prétentieux qui sert à faire partir les gens au premier abord, il est magnifique.

Ne me sentant pas réagir, il s'est redressé pour finalement me surplomber. Il me regarde quelques minutes. Aucun de nous deux n'ose bouger. Cet instant est magie. Et c'est doucement qu'il s'est penché vers moi pour m'embrasser tendrement. Je ne le repousse pas. Au contraire, je lui rends son baiser en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Nos lèvres ne restent pas longtemps collées, mais c'était délicieux. Je peux l'admirer avec un sourire éclatant. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi rayonnant.

Toujours souriant, il revient se blottir contre moi, sa tête au niveau de mon cœur qui bat la chamade. Je passe mes bras autour de lui pour le garder près de moi. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi heureux. Savoir qu'il m'aime, c'est si bon. Une pensée pour Harry me prend, mais je la chasse de mon esprit aussitôt. Harry, en plus d'être mon frère adoptif, est hétérosexuel. Je n'aurais jamais aucune chance avec lui.

Ça fait maintenant 6 mois que je sors avec Drago. Quand Lily l'a appris, elle a sauté de joie. Elle savait que Drago avait flashé sur moi. Pour ce qui est de ma famille, j'ai eu du mal à leur dire, j'avais peur de leur réaction si je faisais mon coming out. Mais au final, ils étaient contents pour moi. Ils veulent que je leur présente l'heureux élu, mais je n'ose pas pour le moment. J'attends que ça soit sérieux. Pour le moment, on ne fait que se tenir la main et s'embrasser.

Je refuse qu'il me voit ne serait-ce que torse nu. J'ai honte des cicatrices qui recouvrent mon corps alors je refuse de le montrer. À mon grand étonnement, il n'est pas insistant. Il attend et ne me force jamais même si parfois je sens dans ses gestes ou ses yeux qu'il aimerait aller plus loin.

Actuellement, je me balade en ville avec Lily pour lui trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire. On s'approche de son anniversaire, le 11 mars. C'est dans une semaine et il faut absolument que je lui trouve un cadeau génial. Mais je suis trop perfectionniste, je ne trouve rien qui me plaise. Quoique… dans cette boutique, je crois avoir vu un livre intéressant. J'y entre avec Lily qui va directement en direction des mangas.

J'en profite pour faire un tour. Dans une allée du fond, je me fais brutalement plaquer contre l'étagère. J'en ais le souffle coupé. Je cherche à me débattre ou à crier, mais une main puissante est plaqué contre ma bouche tandis que l'autre main se balade sur mon ventre. L'homme se plaque contre moi et me susurre quelques mots à l'oreille :

\- N'oublie pas à qui tu appartiens.

Aussitôt, il me lâche et part de la boutique. Le temps que je prenne conscience de son absence, il est déjà loin. Mais je sais qui il est. Je m'effondre par terre en pleurant de peur. Je me recroqueville sur moi en approchant mes genoux de mon menton. Je suis parcouru par de violents sanglots.


	3. Chapitre 2 : L'histoire continue

Lily me retrouve ainsi quand le gérant, me voyant dans cet état pathétique, a essayé de me toucher et que j'ai crié. Lily essaye de me prendre dans ses bras, mais je la repousse violemment, loin de moi. Je me balance d'avant en arrière pour essayer de me calmer, mais je suis totalement paniqué. Ça ne marche pas. Lily ne sait que faire à part appeler en urgent Drago.

Il nous rejoint au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Heureusement, le campus n'est pas loin du centre ville. Il s'approche doucement de moi en me parlant. Dès que je le vois, je lui saute dans les bras. Je blotti ma tête dans son cou et continue de pleurer contre lui. Il me sert immédiatement contre lui pour me réconforter. Il remercie Lily qui s'éclipse pour nous laisser tranquille.

Drago me ramène à sa voiture en prenant son temps. Il m'assoit sur le siège passager. Il s'apprête à me lâcher, mais je m'agrippe à son bras, toujours paniqué. Il cède et reste à côté de moi en me cajolant. Après un long moment, je fini enfin par me calmer. Je le lâche et le laisse prendre le volant.

Sur le chemin, il me demande ce qui s'est passé, mais je me renferme aussitôt. Il ne doit pas savoir ! Il ne doit jamais savoir ce qui s'est passé. Jamais ! Il ne voudrait plus de moi après ça, j'en suis sûr. Je le dégoûterais ! Je suis tellement sale... Il insiste un peu, mais je ne cède pas. Il fini par me ramener chez moi sans obtenir aucune information de ma part.

Je le remercie rapidement en le quittant sans rien ajouter. Je fonce directement à la maison. J'ouvre la porte violemment et la referme en la claquant. Ma mère adoptive ne travaille pas aujourd'hui et accourt. Quand elle me voit, son visage blanchit. Elle savait et elle n'avait rien dit. Elle essaye de me prendre dans ses bras, mais je la repousse avec force.

\- Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?!

Sans attendre de réponse devant son air désolé, je pars m'enfermer dans la chambre que je partage avec Harry qui a cours actuellement. Je m'isole dans un coin et ne daigne répondre quand Eileen frappe à la porte. Le soir, quand Harry essaye d'entrer, je ne lui ouvre pas. Je ne me pointe même pas au repas du soir. Le lendemain, je ne sors pas de la chambre. Durant la nuit, j'ai laissé des affaires à Harry, mais je me barricade toujours. Je refuse de sortir, la peur au ventre.

Drago passe dans l'après midi pour essayer de me faire sortir. Il est le seul à qui j'ouvre pour aussitôt tomber dans ses bras. Lui, au moins, il ne me ment pas. Ses bras sont si rassurant, si réconfortant. Je me sens en sécurité avec lui. Il ne veut que mon bonheur.

\- Sev', s'il te plaît, parle moi. Laisse moi t'aider. Je ne supporte pas te voir ainsi… Severus… Je t'en supplie, parle moi… Mon cœur.

Je me mets à pleurer de plus belle contre lui. J'ai tellement peur qu'il me rejette que j'en tremble. Voyant mon état, il n'insiste pas et se contente de me consoler. Il me faut du temps pour retrouver mon calme et un air plus ou moins rassuré. J'ai les yeux rougis et je suis fatigué d'avoir autant pleurer. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je me love contre lui.

\- Drago, je t'aime, murmure-je avant de m'endormir dans ses bras.

Je me réveille plusieurs heures plus tard, dans un lit. Seul. Je me redresse aussitôt, paniqué avant de comprendre que je suis dans ma chambre, chez les Potter. Je prends le temps de faire baisser mon rythme cardiaque avant de sortir du lit. La porte de la chambre est entrouverte et laisse passer des voix étouffées.

Je me dirige vers leur provenance, le salon. J'y découvre Drago et Harry, installé sur le canapé en train de parler de la vie quotidienne. J'admire les deux hommes de ma triste vie faire connaissance. Je suis caché dans l'encadrement de la porte et ils me font tout les deux dos, un bon endroit pour les regarder. Mon petit ami est plus grand d'une bonne tête par rapport à mon frère adoptif. À côté, Harry semble chétif et inoffensif, mais une aura de force se dégage de lui et rivalise avec celle de Drago.

Le blond fini par se retourner et par me remarquer. Il me sourit tendrement, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux. Je m'approche aussitôt de lui pour le prendre dans mes bras et le remercier. Il m'embrasse le front, gêné par la présence du brun et de ma mère adoptive qui arrive. Il me relâche en gardant ma main dans la sienne. Je la sers comme pour être sûr qu'il ne disparaisse pas.

Le reste de la journée passe tranquillement. Personne ne me pose de question. Drago fait tout pour me changer les idées, mais il fini par partir chez lui en me promettant de revenir demain. Je le raccompagne à la porte. Il en profite pour m'attirer à lui et m'embrasser. Je ferme les yeux durant toute la duré du baiser. Il fini cependant par le rompre et moi, par ouvrir les yeux… sur les siens remplis de défi. Ce défi, je sais qu'il ne met pas adressé puisqu'il ne me regarde pas à ce moment-là. Quand son regard se repose sur moi, je n'y lis que de l'amour et de la tendresse.

Avec un dernier signe de la main, il me laisse sur le pas de la porte et file rejoindre sa voiture. Je le regarde partir avant de me retourner vers le salon. Ce temps passé avec lui m'a fait le plus grand bien. Je me sens un peu mieux. Et surtout, un peu plus fort qu'hier. Jusqu'à ce que je vois le visage des deux membres de la famille qui m'attendaient dans la pièce. Aussitôt, j'essaye de fuir vers la chambre, mais la porte menant au couloir a été fermé. Je ne vais pas échapper à la discussion…

\- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé hier ? Demande Harry sans tourner autour du pot.

Je le fixe sans répondre. Mon regard est dur et fermé. Je leur en veux de ne m'avoir rien dit, de ne pas m'avoir prévenu. En repensant à hier, la peur recommence à prendre le dessus, mais je m'efforce à ne pas le montrer. Pourtant, dans un miroir présent dans la pièce, je vois que je suis encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Plus pâle qu'un cierge de Pâques, super.

\- Son père est sorti de prison… Il y a une semaine.

La déclaration d'Eileen jette un froid dans la pièce. Il ne lui a fallu qu'une semaine pour me retrouver. Une seule semaine ! Mes jambes tremblent et peinent à me retenir de tomber. Ça prouve bien qu'il n'en a pas fini avec moi. Il me considère comme étant la cause de tout ses soucis. En repensant à ce qu'il m'a dit, je frissonne et m'appuie contre le canapé pour ne pas tomber. Je suis son fils, je suis donc à lui…

\- Mais il faut l'empêcher d'approcher de Severus ! Il ne doit pas avoir le droit de se balader ainsi !

Harry commence à élever la voix. Il se rappelle très bien de mon état quand mon père s'occupait de moi. Il se rappelle très bien ce qu'il avait dû faire pour me sortir de cet enfer. Mon état physique était lamentable, mais le psychologique était bien pire. Je refusais tout contact, je ne regardais personne dans les yeux, j'étais introvertis au possible. J'étais complètement soumis. Il m'avait fallu de longues années pour sortir de ça. Malgré tout, je suis encore très timide. Et j'ai encore honte de ce que j'ai fait ou subi.

Je les vois parler, limite se disputer, mais je n'entendais rien. Mes oreilles bourdonnent, je deviens encore plus pâle. Ma vue commence à se troubler puis à devenir entièrement noir. Je m'effondre au sol, mais je ne sens pas le choc, mon esprit est déjà parti loin de mon corps. L'émotion a été trop forte.

Je reprends connaissance quelques minutes plus tard devant un Harry paniqué. Moi, je vais beaucoup mieux, j'ai l'impression que toute cette histoire est loin de moi. J'ai repris des couleurs et un léger sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Mon sourire le rassure, mais il refuse de me laisser seul au cas où je referais un malaise.

Il m'a fallu deux semaines avant d'avoir le courage de retourner en cours avec le soutien de Drago et Lily. Ils sont tout les deux ignorants de ce qui s'est passé, mais ils me soutiennent quand même. Drago m'a même proposé de venir me chercher le matin et de me ramener. Bien sûr, j'ai refusé, je ne veux pas être une charge pour lui. En bus, je ne suis vraiment pas loin de la fac. En dix minutes, j'y suis. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème… J'espère.

Avec tout ça, je n'ai pas eu le temps de trouver un cadeau parfait pour Drago. Je ne me sens pas de retourner au centre-ville même accompagné. Mais j'ai trouvé une idée. J'ai même eu le droit d'emprunter la voiture de mon père un week-end. Ses parents sont au courant, mais pas en détails. Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas en accord avec l'orientation de leur fils même s'ils la respectent. Plus ou moins.

Pour l'amadouer, je lui ais dit que je l'emmènerais au cinéma le vendredi soir pour voir un film d'action qu'il attend depuis longtemps. Pour ça, faut que je passe le chercher chez lui. Le temps que j'arrive, il m'attendait déjà sur le perron. Quand je suis arrivé, son visage s'est illuminé. Il est aussitôt monté dans la voiture pour m'embrasser. C'est avec un grand sourire que je prends la route, mais pas celle du cinéma. Après une vingtaine de minutes, il se rend compte que j'ai pris un chemin tout différent. En lisant les panneaux, il comprend que je l'emmène à Tours.

C'est avec étonnement qu'il se laisse guider. L'ambiance dans la voiture est tellement confortable qu'on ne voit pas le temps passer. Je me gare devant un petit hôtel, pas très loin du centre-ville. C'est une bâtisse charmante d'extérieure. Je me dépêche de prendre la valise dans le coffre et de le conduire à l'intérieur qui est tout aussi charmant et chaleureux. Une dame d'une vingtaine d'année nous accueille et nous emmène à notre chambre.

Nous nous installons tranquillement. Je suis en train de ranger mes affaires sur une étagère quand Drago se colle dans mon dos en passant ses bras autour de ma poitrine. Je sursaute, mais me laisse faire. Il me remercie pour ce cadeau, ce week-end en amoureux. Il m'embrasse dans le cou, me faisant gémir légèrement. J'adore quand il me fait ça. Je me laisse aller contre lui.

Il fini par me lâcher et retourner à son rangement d'affaire. Je soupire discrètement, mais ne dis rien. Nous discutons tout le reste de la soirée déjà très bien entamée. Nous finissons par nous coucher. Dans la pénombre de la chambre, je sens mon blondinet bouger contre moi et poser sa tête sur mon torse,. Comme la première fois.

\- Sev'… je t'aime.

Je souris. Ça fait longtemps qu'il ne me l'avait pas dit. J'attrape son visage et le fait à remonter au niveau du mien. Je le regarde dans les yeux un court instant avant de l'embrasser avec passion. Il me le rend avec encore plus d'ardeur. À la fin de ce baiser passionné, je me retrouve sur lui. Je reprends notre baiser passionné. Il me laisse rester au dessus de lui en passant ses mains dans mes cheveux pour me les caresser. Lentement, je descends le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son cou en y déposer de léger baiser. Sa respiration se fait plus rapide. Pris dans l'action, je mordille son oreille ce qui le fait gémir faiblement. Je frisonne à l'entente de ce son que j'adore.


End file.
